The present invention relates to trailer hitches and, more particularly, to a new conversion device for converting a standard, V-shaped trailer hitch into a gooseneck or fifth wheel trailer hitch.
Trailer hitching has been with us for a long time. The U-Haul Corporation helped popularize the concept many years ago, with its easy-to-attach trailer hitches. The public welcomed the chance to move their belongings inexpensively to their intended destination, and to have the peace of mind of having control over their possessions en route.
Although the concept was an immediate success, it has nonetheless given rise to several problems. For one thing, many individuals did not understand the dynamics of driving with a trailer in tow. These individuals would often overload their trailer, giving rise to dangerous fish-tailing of the cab. Also, the public did not realize that going downhill with a heavy, rear-ended load could put added strain on their automobile""s breaking system. It was not uncommon in the early days to observe small vehicles with large loads in tow. The movie xe2x80x9cThe Long, Long Trailerxe2x80x9d, starring Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz capitalized on the comic aspects of this situation. The movie featured an overloaded trailer, whose brakes failed going downhill.
Today, the art of trailer hitching is much safer and more sophisticated. However, like any mechanical apparatus or system, there is always room for further improvements.
A recent improvement over the standard trailer hitch was the gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch. The gooseneck hitch provided a stronger and more stable frame, capable of hauling larger trailer loads by truck.
The present invention features a new trailer hitch device for converting a standard, V-shaped hitch into a gooseneck or fifth wheel, hitch.
The invention comprises a converter device, which contains a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch that attaches to a standard V-shaped hitch and hitch ball. The fifth wheel hitch fits about the standard trailer hitch and attaches thereto by means of extension brackets requiring securement with a few simple bolts. The converter mechanism provides a means whereby two different styles of hitches can be alternately operated by the same vehicle, with relative ease of accomplishing the conversion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,640 issued to Allen et al, on Aug. 29, 2000 for WHEELED GOOSENECK ADAPTER FOR STANDARD HITCH TRAILER, an adapter for converting a tag-along or standard trailer to a gooseneck trailer is shown. The adapter features a forward, raised, gooseneck towing frame, an intermediate vertical, rectangular-shaped frame that is supported upon intermediate wheels, and a rear rectangular frame with an adjustable horizontal beam. It should be observed that although this device may provide the support and greater stability that is the object of the current invention, it does so at the expense of being very complicated and being over designed. In addition, the influence of the intermediate wheels, while lending support, greatly restricts the ability of the trailer to follow the automobile around corners and sharp turns.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,964 issued to Leonard on Oct. 22, 1996 for CONVERTIBLE TOWING SERVICE, a convertible towing device is shown that is used with a towing vehicle equipped with a trailer connector and a trailer. The trailer is generally of a dolly type, having a platform carried by two wheels. The device can be used as a fifth wheel hitch or as a hitch connection to a standard hitch connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,061 issued to Lay on Jun. 28, 1994 for GOOSENECK HITCH APPARATUS, a gooseneck hitch is shown for attaching a gooseneck trailer to a conventional hitch ball. Removal of the gooseneck hitch, however, does not convert the apparatus to a standard ball attached hitch, as with the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,358 issued to Bull on May 23, 1989 for TRAILER FIFTH WHEEL-GOOSENECK CONVERSION ADAPTER, an adapter apparatus is illustrated for permitting a trailer towed from a rear-mounted ball hitch, to be coupled to, and towed from, a truck having a fifth wheel hitch. Although the intent of this adapter is similar in scope to that of the present invention, the apparatus requires a complete break down of the device to accomplish the conversion. By contrast, the present invention allows attachment of a gooseneck hitch to a standard hitch by means of a triangular frame that is secured by only three bolts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,978 issued on Jun. 17, 1975 to Kann, for REMOVABLE GOOSENECK HITCH, a gooseneck extension member is shown that is specifically designed for attachment to a V-shaped hitching device. A bracing bar bolts across the triangular hitching device and attaches to the gooseneck extension member via a tie-rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,674 issued on Apr. 8, 1975 to Jenkins, for TRAILER HITCH ADAPTER FOR PICKUP TRUCKS, an adapter is depicted wherein conventional recreational trailers can be connected to pickup trucks by a pivot disposed over the rear axle. It further includes a ball hitch and Z-shaped connecting unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,614 issued to Hord et al, on Aug. 25, 1998 for CONVERTIBLE FOLDING GOOSENECK TRAILER HITCH, a folding gooseneck trailer hitch apparatus is illustrated. A mounting plate assembly comprises a conventional hitch ball, about which the gooseneck frame is attached. A plurality of adjustable anti-sway braces is provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,936 issued on Jun. 11, 1974 to Oaks, Jr., for TRAILER HITCH ADAPTER, a trailer hitch adapter is shown for attaching the trailer to a towing vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an adapter for attaching a gooseneck or fifth wheel trailer hitch to a standard, V-shaped, trailer hitch. The hitch converting device contains a gooseneck frame that attaches about the standard hitch and ball. The gooseneck frame has an attachment bracket extending from distal arms. The bracket is secured to the standard hitch by means of a few bolts. Thus, there is provided a simple mechanism, whereby two different styles of hitches can be alternately operated by the same vehicle, with minimum securement.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved adapter for securing a gooseneck or fifth wheel hitch upon a standard, V-shaped hitch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple means of securing and adapting a gooseneck hitch upon a standard, V-shaped hitch.